Ice age,angry birds,and pooh crossover:the deadly under world
THIS IS A FAN FICTION!this game is about the film the controls similar to ice age 3 video game and angry birds style plus pooh mode with mouse. levels every time you complete a level,there will be scenes of pooh and piglet telling little kiwi{peaches's son} a story of their adventure(similar to sid and Diego to peaches) scrat acorn hunt Help scrat collect all acorns that is targeted for his mates.scrat must defeat beetles,mata mata turtles,and tuna fishes.At the end of the level scratte thank scrat for the acorns. the deadly seas this time you will play as maelstrom/cretaceous.don't crash to dangerous things and eat small fishes to make your character healthy and strong.you must be careful at the misty sea.many half shark and half crocodile that can prey your character because they have a big pack.to defeat them use rocks.when your finished the level ends.with maelstrom and Cretaceous breaking the block of ice reaching the subzero heroes. Super Buck Now your going to use buck.defeat maelstrom,Cretaceous,tornado,mata mata turtles,iguanas and vultures.in the end of the level buck use freeze attack and froze everyone. Ice diggers the heroes and the sea monsters cracked the ice and land into another world under the icy water.now you must dig the other friends with your character you have chosen.in the end of the level Tigger lead the others going to back to the icy world. backers away the heroes had an attack from mata mata turtles,iguanas,tunas,and evil titanis.use the angry birds style with : a blue,a boomerang,a yellow,a big bro,an orange and a black.when the level is done the creatures surrender. piglet to the rescue piglet with roger,crash,Eddie,Roo,and buck must defeat approaching evil titanis,mata mata turtles,evil Quetzalcoatlus,and evil vultures.shoot them to defeat them.Then they swam into a pond where the next level took place. water feat an indo-pacific sail fish will help you defeat mata matas,evil blowfishes,tunas,lemon sharks.there is a boss that is a large viper fish with lots of health.when the level ends peaches thank them for protecting her,her baby(not born yet),and the rest of the pack. back at the insect world Jiang the geosaurus and his friends have been freed from the ice and now you must help the Antagonists to go back to the icy sea.you must defeat giant mantis,giant dragonfly,giant spider,giant flowers.when the level ends they went up to the icy ocean. Big bat mata matas play as scratte or Etwa.defeat the mata matas and bats.the boss is Cretaceous.once the level is finished you will be eaten by rudy. stomach gobble gobble burp your inside rudy's stomach.kill bacterias and defeat the boss:RUDY'S LUNG! When the level ends.Rudy spits you out. Rudy's counterpart now you are going to control rudy .defeat mata matas,dilophosaurus,trodoons,butterflies,and Guanlongs.in the end of the level Rudy meets a peace loving and protagonist baryonyx named aqua that have an love interest with Rudy and teaches him the right ways.(in the movie(fan fiction)aqua saved a trodoon that Rudy going to kill and told rudy not to kill creatures). deserted allo world scrat and scratte are stuck in the allo world.you must use Ellie to put logs and kill allosauruses.then use boomerang to roll on dilophosaurus.use piglet and roger to kill spinosaurus and allosaurus.use buck to kill many spinosaurus.use sid so the dilophosaurus can't move by moving snowballs.use piglet and ankylosaurus to kill many allosaurus.use scratte to release the rocks.use Carl and frank to kill spinosaurus.and kill dilophosaurus with the big bro in the slingshot.once done the creatures give up. boo to you too!the luck stops here! the creatures are not giving up. They call their boss.lead a giant allosaurus to the place where the other dinos are calling.defeat dilophosaurus,mata matas,Quetzalcoatlus along the way.when the level is finished the allosaurus come face to face with manny. everyone defeat! use manny to defeat the Dino,then buck,then piglet,then rabbit,then eeyore,then aqua(sudden appearance),then Rudy.and the boss is defeated. flurry the flightless pigeon/scrat's alternate Category:Fan Art Category:Fan Category:Bryan5hu's fan fictions